The Doctor in the Pit
by Namiko Ai
Summary: Aaliyah, having recently recovered from the loss of two of her brothers, is recruited as a new medical officer for the G.I. Joe Program. She accepts but things aren't the greatest when her old flame is rooting for the other side. MindBenderxOC,DemonRoseAU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe series, franchise, nor any of the characters. I also do not own the characters of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura Rose or Viper they belong to my co-writer Samantha Jane West-croft. The only characters I own are my Oc's Doctor Aaliyah Leslie Renee Satou, Nicholas Tylor Satou and their father Tatsuya Satou, Phoenix, and Logan.

Synapse: Aaliyah, having recently recovered from the loss of two of her brothers, is recruited as a new medical officer for the G.I. Joe Program. She accepts but things aren't the greatest when her old flame is rooting for the other side. MindBenderxOC, Demon RoseAU

Chapter 1

Aaliyah had woken early that morning to finish some paperwork for her father. She walked slowly into her family's dojo papers in hand. She set them on the desk. She seen her father standing in the middle of the dojo talking to a young blonde haired man "Ohayoogozaimasui Otoosanii"

"Ohayoogozaimasu Aaliyah" He smiled turning to greet her as she walked over to them. He hugged her gently whispering into her ear "This man wishes to speak with you Musumeiii."

"Of course, what is it I can do for you Sir?" She smiled sweetly at them.

"Hello ma'am. I have been requested by my superiors to offer you a position on the new military base. They have heard of your good record and have sent this letter with me in case you wish to further understand what we are doing." The man said holding out the letter to her.

"Dear Doctor Aaliyah Satou,  
>We have read up on your service records and performance while you were in the military. We are requesting that you join us due to your high performance and several honors that were awarded to you. We also request your service because you are the best in your field and might serve as some assistance to us.<br>General Abernathy" Aaliyah read the letter quietly to herself. She breathed in a sigh, _Please stay calm or just appear calm. It's not that hard I can do this just don't fidget._ "Sir I—"

"Go Aaliyah it would do you good to use your skills and not be sitting behind that desk all day."

"Daddy, if I go who will take care of you and Nicholas?" She asked half in shock at her father.

"My child I can take care of myself and your brother can take care of himself too."

"I'm sorry father I should not have questioned you."

"It is all right musume but you should go you deserve better than being stuck behind that desk and not doing what you love." He motioned toward the desk where she had set the papers.

She nodded "Sir, I would be honored to accept your offer and the assignment to the base." She felt a calm energy rush over her. Those words felt so good to say yet so bitter sweet. The last time she had said words similar to those was when she was assigned to the same base as her younger brothers.

The man nodded "I will take you to get your things then. My car is out front."

"Sir, may I go say good bye to my brother first?"

"Of Course, our plane does not leave for at least six hours."

"Thank you, Sir. Daddy where is Nicholas?"

"He is upstairs in his classroom."

"Thank you" Aaliyah moved swiftly toward the stairs.

"Aaliyah he—"

"I'll be right back." She called over her shoulder as she bolted up the stairs.

"Has a class." Her dad shook his head "Oh dear."

…

Aaliyah had packed her cloths and a couple of boxes of other items: pictures, books, her laptop and a small jewelry box, among several other things. She had given hugs an' kisses to her father and brother. She told them she would e-mail them when she got the chance.

The blonde haired man she now knew to be First sergeant Conrad S. Hauser aka Duke. One of the soldiers who had gone renegade but turned out to be a hero in the end. He and his team revealed that Cobra was truly an enemy of the world. He had helped Aaliyah carry her things to the car and now drove in silence. He watched her stare at the road in front of them. A blank almost petrified look rested on her face. Worried Duke calmly nodded his head.

Aaliyah couldn't remember why she had suddenly agreed to this she couldn't help but let the memory of her first recruitment slip into her mind.

"_Dr. Satou I presume." The man said his eyes resting on her._

"_Yes, Sir I am Doctor Aaliyah Satou." She replied quietly "What is it I can do for you?"_

…

"_Sir I would be most honored to accept your request for this assignment." She had flown in a helicopter with him to the base where she was to be stationed. He brothers were also stationed on that base._

"Dr. Satou" the sound of her own name startled her.

"Yes sir?"

"We are at the airport. Our plane is waiting on the other side of the terminal."

"Oh, all right. Sorry I must have…I was just thinking." Aaliyah got out of the car and grabbed her suitcase and struggled to get both boxes.

"Let me." He took the boxes from her "shut the trunk and come on."

"Yes Sir." She quickly followed him through the airport terminal to the plane. Once they were both settled on the plane.

He smiled "May I ask why you stopped serving in the military."

"Sir with all due respect I was an on base medical doctor not truly a military officer. To answer your question I went home to take care of my father who was sick and my younger brother."

He nodded as though to agree that it was a good reason. The truth be told that wasn't the whole reason but she didn't know him that well and she was not ready for anyone else to know. Least of all someone she was going to be working under. The last thing she wanted was a psych evaluation she was fine wasn't she.

* * *

><p>i Good Morning<p>

ii Father

iii My Daughter

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first story, please be nice, and please r&r'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe series, franchise, nor any of the characters. I also do not own the characters of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura Rose or Viper they belong to my co-writer Samantha Jane West-croft. The only characters I own are my Oc's Doctor Aaliyah Leslie Renee Satou, Nicholas Tylor Satou and their father Tatsuya Satou, Phoenix, and Logan.

Synapse: Aaliyah, having recently recovered from the loss of two of her brothers, is recruited as a new medical officer for the G.I. Joe Program. She accepts but things aren't the greatest when her old flame is rooting for the other side. MindBenderxOC, Demon RoseAU

Chapter 2

Aaliyah let her mind wonder from one topic to another but her mind kept coming back to her brothers. She missed them so much. How could she have let it happen and why? She stared out the plane window. Maybe she could find her answer in the soft clouds as they floated through her mind. _Who am I kidding clouds can't give me the answers I need. Unfortunately no one can, not even me. What did father mean "Do not blame yourself." Then who is to blame? I was there I couldn't do anything and I didn't. That is no one else's fault._

The plane ride seemed to take years before it finally landed. Once again Duke had snapped her back to reality. She kept spacing out. She had to get a hold of herself and focus, stay alert. Following Duke, they picked up her things and then to the truck that was waiting to pick them up.

The rear doors opened as she and Duke approached the truck a man hopped out. "Dr. Satou this is Tunnel Rat."

"Hello, Sir." _Why are you acting so timid? You're fine just smile and be yourself nothing to fear._ Aaliyah didn't understand; was it because she was the new kid and she was below everyone else, maybe.

"Hello." He shook her hand. He helped Aaliyah put her things in the back and to get into the truck.

Duke got in and started the introductions as they drove. "Dr. Satou I would like you to meet Roadblock, Scarlett, Ripcord and Snake Eyes."

Aaliyah smiled and nodded to each "Hello."

However her eyes fell onto the black clad figure. Face paling whiter than a silk sheet she had caught sight of the symbol of the Arashikage on the ninja's shoulder. _ Oh no he's one of them. Don't let on just relax. Yeah, like they didn't notice you nearly jumping out of your skin just now._

Having seen the girl pale Snake Eyes felt a little upset. Scarlett however didn't seem upset, instead she questioned: "You got a problem Dr. Satou?"

Fearfully Aaliyah froze on the spot. She had hoped that they hadn't noticed. Gathering her courage she answered, saying: "It's nothing I just noticed your friend has the Arashikage symbol on his arm."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Duke finally piped into the conversation, having known that there were some people who feared the Ninja clan.

"No, sorry I…I was trained by a family friend who hated and feared the Arashikage clan. I was told to be very cautious of them." She looked at her feet, biting the inside of her cheek. _Don't say anymore it will get you in trouble._

Snake Eyes did not know whether this new girl understood sign language. Instead he turned to Scarlett 'Is she talking about Jana?' He signed.

Recognizing that the black clad ninja was using sign language, she tried to see what he was saying but she finally gave up. _What does it matter to me anyways_? Feeling bad Aaliyah recalled one of the things she had leaned. Fighting wasn't all that it was cracked out to be.

"_Fighting is the way of the warrior. Fighting insues that you are ready to kill your opponent and show little mercy about their death by your hand." Her Lǎoshī said as he laid out the materials for teaching the current class._

"_If Fighting ensues murder Lǎoshī, why do you teach your son fighting?" Aaliyah questioned, earning surprised looks from all of the other students in the room. She was the youngest there, barely older than the Lǎoshī's own child. _

_Lǎoshī chuckled then saw his child walking around looking miserable and bored. "That is because my child is the last in my family line. It is my child's duty to learn our family's secret art and pass it to the next generation."_

"_I understand Lǎoshī, I am deeply sorry for my questions."_

"_Do not be sorry, you are not a fighter nor are you part of my family. Therefore you have no prior knowledge, making your questions innocent and pure of heart."_

Scarlett shrugged "I don't know. Was it Jana who trained you?"

Finally, after getting her courage back, Aaliyah looked up at Scarlett. "No, I don't know anyone by that name but I was just a small girl at the time. I didn't know his first I just called him Lǎoshīi."

Tunnel Rat looked at her "Teacher?"

"Yes, he trained there for to me he was my teacher so that is what I called him. My father even called him that." Aaliyah smiled weakly. She glanced briefly at Snake Eyes then down again. 'Stupid, stupid girl, control yourself.' She signed to herself.

Cocking his head to one side Snake Eyes watched her repeatedly insult herself. She did know sign language but she was using it to put herself down.

Knowing the feel of eyes watching her Aaliyah folded her hands on her lap to refrain from signing. The subconscious reaction to punish herself through insult was an extremely bad habit and she was constantly being reprimanded for. Aaliyah didn't know how to tell him she hadn't meant anything towards him in her reaction to the symbol. There was no way she had wanted to insult him. _It was an accident I didn't mean to react like I had. Usually I can control myself not to. Whom I kidding? That is not going to cut it. He's probably so angry at me it wouldn't matter anyway. I'm no good with people. My entire life I've only had one person I could ever truly call my friend and I let that person down._

* * *

><p>i Teacher (Chinese)<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Oh No that's not good she just insulted the Ninja. Please r&r


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe series, franchise, nor any of the characters. I also do not own the characters of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura Rose or Viper they belong to my co-writer Samantha Jane West-croft. The only characters I own are my Oc's Doctor Aaliyah Leslie Renee Satou, Nicholas Tylor Satou and their father Tatsuya Satou, Phoenix, and Logan.

Synapse: Aaliyah, having recently recovered from the loss of two of her brothers, is recruited as a new medical officer for the G.I. Joe Program. She accepts but things aren't the greatest when her old flame is rooting for the other side. MindBenderxOC, Demon RoseAU

Chapter 3

Standing in the room that was now hers, Aaliyah set her suitcase down. The room lacked in decorum, save for the bed, a side table, a desk, a lamp, and a small dresser. Seeing this room gave Aaliyah a sudden twinge of pain. Only a few hours and she found herself homesick. Knowing she missed her father and brother she sat down for a few minutes on the bed.

Unbeknownst to her Tunnel Rat was standing in the doorway watching her closely. He had known she served as a doctor on a military base before, but she was still a civilian. Much like a few of the other people at the base. Jane was a civilian but she had been in the military before. Now they were getting ready to go get Jane's younger sister who was a lot like Dr. Satou.

Aaliyah shook off the feeling and stood up to unpack her things. Her eyes caught the faint shadow of someone standing in the doorway. She spun around to see who was at her door "Sir, can I help you?" She asked quickly regaining her composure.

Tunnel Rat looked at the good doctor and smiled. "Just wanted to make sure you were adjusting. Do you need help Dr. Satou?" He didn't really think about those words as they came out of his mouth. He knew she didn't have much, but the best way to make friends is to help them. At least that's what mom says. He thought while walking into the room. It was big enough to have up to three soldiers sleeping in it, two in bunkbeds and one in a twinsized bed. All the military quarters had been designed like that but there were hardly any people who had joined the Joe's. It was just starting.

Trying his hardest to seem sincere, Tunnel Rat picked up a small box that had been lying on top of the woman's clothing inside her open suitcase.

"Thank you, it is very kind of you to offer." Aaliyah smiled warmly at him. _He seems like a nice person. I thought for sure none of them would want anything to do with me._"You'll have to forgive me. I'm terrible with names. What was your name?"

Tunnel Rat thought he was blushing at her warm smile. _That smile could melt ice cubes_. He thought before putting the small box on the desk. "Tunnel Rat, at least that's what the team calls me, Nicky Lee." He held out his hand to her and returned the smile. He calmly reached into the suitcase to pull out a stack of medical books and other ready material. "I didn't really catch your first name Dr. Satou."

"I'm Aaliyah" She said looking at the small box on her desk. _I don't really remember packing that. Oh, well._ "Thank you again for helping me." Taking the shirts from the suitcase she opened the top dresser drawer and tucked them inside neatly.

Tunnel Rat nodded his head and started to move back towards the door. He turned around and smiled at her. "You want to join me for dinner in the mess tonight? I know it's your first day here and you want to settle in but being new doesn't mean you have to settle in alone."

He paused thinking about the possibility of a double meaning to his words. _ I hope she doesn't take it like it came across._ He thought bitterly. _What if she does and get's mad? Oh, please don't_.

"Thank you I would love to join you." Aaliyah's face brightened. Had she made a friend or was he just taking pity on her because she was new and all alone. It didn't matter it made her feel welcome and not some much like the outcast she thought she was.

Tunnel Rat felt his heart skip a beat. She didn't misunderstand what I was saying? He nodded his head and closed the door behind him. It was a long walk to the rec room, but he kept a slow pace so that he got there within fifteen minutes of leaving Dr. Satou's room. At the rec room he saw Ripcord standing there with a large grin on his face. "What?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"Looks like T-Rat's got a new girlfriend!" Ripcord announced to everyone in the rec room. All the Joe's looked up.

"That's nice, who is she?" Duke asked while walking over.

"She's not my girlfriend...she's just-I'm just-argh!" Tunnel Rat turned to leave the rec room when he noticed Dr. Satou behind him. "Uh, what time is it?" He asked slightly flabbergasted. He glanced at his watch to see that it was 1800 hours. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Satou, I didn't notice the time."

Ripcord started to laugh until Snake Eyes smacked him upside the head.

Blushing a little Aaliyah said: "No, it's all right. I got a little lost, seems like I haven't been on a military base for quite a while." She fidgeted her hands nervously and her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "I couldn't find the mess hall."

Knowing how the woman felt Tunnel Rat said: "Come on Aaliyah, I'll show you. Let's leave these ingrates to their rumors." His face lit up with a warm understanding smile towards the new woman on the team. He wanted to say he understood what she was going through but he had read her background and knew he came nowhere near close to understanding her.

At the statement Ripcord opened his mouth and scoffed while the rest of the team held back laughter.

Aaliyah thought about the smile she had received from Tunnel Rat. It was kind, but it also seemed loving. It had been some years ago that someone had sincerely smiled at her like that. The feeling it left her with was good, warm, but she knew she had to be careful. "Thank you Nicky." Aaliyah walked next to him, her head held up for the first time since she stepped from the plane. Maybe being there wouldn't be so lonely after all.

Tunnel Rat felt a blush forming when the woman had said his real name. It had been a while since hearing it, sure his brother said it, but no one on the military base-known as the Pit-had called him Nicky. "It's not a problem Ma'am." He finally replied once he regained his composure. She sure is a cuty. He thought then mentally hit himself. I can't think of her like that, she's the new doc!

His eyes gave her a glance over. She was around an inch shorter than himself. Hair pitch black, like a raven's feathers. Her eyes were silvery-blue pools of kindness and earnest wanting to help people. Her body was thin, but a healthy thin with healthy curves that all women had. He closed his eyes and forced himself to look away. Aaliyah was a new member at the Pit and she deserved to be treated as a friend. She was also a woman, a gentle soul who had most likely seen little to no combat.

Glancing at him she knew that she had made a friend. He was kind to her. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him walk.

"What would you suggest?" She asked, breaking Tunnel Rat from his thoughts.

"Anything except the mac n' cheese."

This caused her to laugh, the laughter cascading through his mind making a smile break out across his face.

Aaliyah couldn't help but notice him smiling again. Her heart almost stopped, she felt happier that she had in a long while and she wanted it to last. She took a tray and got herself a plate of salad, a small bowl of Jell-O and a cup of water. Then she looked around at the mess hall for a place for them to sit.

Tunnel Rat saw Ripcord motion for them to join him. But as he was about to steer Aaliyah away she walked towards the table incredulous of the danger towards her emotions that would happen. Tunnel Rat hung his head then followed her.

Ripcord let a grin show on his face. "So, Doc, you got any kind of special vaccinations?" He said while grinning.

"Ripcord, your jokes suck." Tunnel Rat said while poking at his salad. Leaning in he whispered to her: "He's going to say something like 'Just wondering 'cause I've got a fever of a 102 just being near you'. Trust me, he will...and then it will damage your ego."

Smiling she whispered back "I'll be alright. I grew up with a house full of guys vs. only me. Besides you're here to warn me."

As predicted Ripcord made the joke as Snake Eyes walked up to them. Following behind him was a sleepy young woman with lightly tanned skin and black hair. The woman sat down and started to slowly chew on the food.

"What's with the zombie is she the newest recruit?" Ripcord asked while watching her chew on her food sleepily.

Snake Eyes smacked Ripcord on the head once more but noticed the woman wasn't looking up at all. 'Still tired, long day...give Sarah a break Ripcord.' He signed then took the empty tray from Sarah before she started licking it.

Ripcord rubbed his head. "You really gotta stop doing that Snakes."

Snake Eyes turned around and gave him a glare that made everyone (except tired Sarah) shivers.

"I suggest you stop picking on people." Tunnel Rat muttered. "I think she and Snakes there have a past."

Sarah got up and walked away without saying another word.

"She's been through a lot today." Scarlett said walking up to them. "Her daughter puked."

Duke walked in, having obviously taken a shower.

Ripcord let out a laugh and said: "I didn't know little children could projectile vomit."

Tunnel Rat looked at Aaliyah. "Really, I think we should be leaving." He muttered so that only she heard him.

Sensing that he was right she whispered: "Yeah, I'm ready...let's go." Standing she took her tray and spoke to all of them. "It was very kind of you to let me join you." Smiling gently she glanced at each one of them. But as her eyes fell on Tunnel Rat she felt her heart flutter and her smile brightened. "Thank you, I truly have enjoyed this evening."

Tunnel Rat nodded his head and followed her, forgetting his tray.

Noticing the tray was still there Ripcord said: "Aw man...the Rat forgot to take his tray."

Snake Eyes, being slightly annoyed at the young man, pushed the tray against him and walked off.

"What did I do this time?"

"You did make fun of Jane's little sister." Duke offered while finishing off his food.

...

Tunnel Rat stood outside Aaliyah's door and watched as she fumbled with the lock. After several tries he gently took her shoulders, moved her over, then took the keys. "These doors sometimes don't like opening. You have to know just the right..." the door clicked open and he saw her amazed look. "Sweet spot."

* * *

><p>AN: Aw...aren't they just so cute.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe series, franchise, nor any of the characters. I also do not own the characters of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura Rose or Viper they belong to my co-writer Samantha Jane West-croft. The only characters I own are my Oc's Doctor Aaliyah Leslie Renee Satou, Nicholas Tylor Satou and their father Tatsuya Satou, Phoenix, and Logan.

Synapse: Aaliyah, having recently recovered from the loss of two of her brothers, is recruited as a new medical officer for the G.I. Joe Program. She accepts but things aren't the greatest when her old flame is rooting for the other side. Past MindBenderxOC, Current TunnelRatxOC Demon RoseAU

Chapter 4

Toying with her hair, Aaliyah blushes a little. "Thank you, I will have to remember that." Trying to hold back a yawn, Aaliyah smiled again. It just couldn't be helped. "Goodnight, and thank you again Nicky." She said before closing her quarter door behind her.

Tunnel Rat stared at the door for a moment. Her smile was ingrained into his vision for a few moments before it finally passed. He walked away with an upbeat to his steps and a large grin on his face.

Aaliyah sank into her bed oh what a wonderful feeling it was. Feeling so warm and happy inside she drifted off to sleep. When she woke slowly the next morning glancing over at her clock she had to get to work soon.

…

Yesterday felt like a dream a wonderful dream that she never wanted to end._ I hope it's real_. Aaliyah thought as she got dressed for her day then slowly made her way to the Medical Wing. Every room was empty. _Everyone must be at breakfast. I probably should eat too._ She looked around the room in silence. A pair of running feet caught her off guard, but she was more off guard when the person who was running slammed into her causing both of them to tumble onto the ground.

Tunnel Rat had been trying to find a quick route to the Medical Wing before Ripcord got there to harass the poor good doctor who had just arrived. However as he looked over his shoulder back at Ripcord he didn't know what was going to happen next. He slammed into someone and had little time to brace himself from falling onto them with his full weight. His wrists ached but as he looked down at the person underneath him he was stunned. "Dr. Satou." He stammered before losing himself to her silvery-blue eyes.

"Nicky?" She stammered while trying not to laugh at her predicament.

"I'm so sorry!" He finally choked out while getting up to help her to her feet.

"No it...it's alright" She smiled watching his facial expression. "Are you alright?"

"I'm-I'm-erm..." He paused and tried his hardest not to blush at the woman. _Men don't blush; he tried to force his mind to think_. "I'm fine, thank you Dr. Satou, but I think you should get that looked at." He pointed at her head just as Ripcord came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey there Dr. Cutie-pie!" Ripcord said with a large Cheshire cat grin. "Did the Rat hurt you at all?"

"It's okay. Hi Ripcord No I'm fine It was just an accident." She laughed slightly "I'm just a bit tired and was caught slightly off guard. I'm fine I assure you."

Tunnel Rat felt a growl rumble through his throat as the man let go of him and went over to Aaliyah. _Don't touch her you_...Tunnel Rat forced himself not to become violent towards his teammate. "If you don't mind." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm going to go to the mess and get breakfast."

Ripcord watched as his teammate stormed off. He wrapped an arm around Aaliyah's shoulder and smiled. "Want to accompany me to the mess ma'am?"

"Um...I" She stammered. _What am I going to do._ "Um...sure." She whispered while biting her lip. _You're so much like Phoenix. Happy, free willed and and jokester._ She forced a smile.

Ripcord walked with the woman under his arm the whole way and then let her get her plate. He walked with her back to the table where Tunnel Rat was sitting. "So, T-Rat, what's gotten into you?"

Tunnel Rat looked at the man in front of him and then narrowed his eyes. "Nothing just thought I would spare myself the horror of your terrible jokes."

Aaliyah snorted a bit then noticed that Ripcord wasn't laughing.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. You two just remind me so much of..." She trailed off. "I'm sorry." Looking away she closed her eyes. _D__on't cry now isn't the time for that_.

Tunnel Rat saw the look on Aaliyah's face just before she closed her eyes and he leaped up from his spot across from her and went over to her. "What's wrong? Aaliyah..." _I don't want to see you hurt, why don't I want to see you hurting_?

Ripcord stared in confusion at the woman beside him. "Did I do something to offend you Dr. Satou?"

"I'm fine, No it wasn't you just something from my past. Some people I know." She struggled through her words. "It's fine just a memory."

Tunnel Rat rubbed the area between her shoulder blades and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You can take the food to your office in the Medical wing...I might suggest it."

Ripcord couldn't hear what his teammate was suggesting but he knew that there was something going on between the two. "Look, whatever he offered, go with it. He's an in-field medic himself so he knows what he's talking about."

"Just because I'm...oh." Tunnel Rat nodded his head silently.

"Yeah, okay I'll see guys later. Again I'm sorry." Picking up her tray she walked from the room.

Having waited a few minutes after she left, Tunnel Rat went to follow her back to her office. He noticed that she was sitting at her desk staring at a photo. Tears were streaming down her face and for one instant Tunnel Rat could see himself holding her in his lap as he stroked the tears away. She wouldn't like me doing that. He thought. We've only known each other two days...she might think I'm crazy if I did that.

He slowly walked into her office and pulled up a chair next to hers. "Are you going to be all right Aaliyah?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." She said while choking on tears and rubbing her face. "I guess being back on a base just brings back some bitter sweet memories. I just need some time to get used to it."

Tunnel Rat reached out and grabbed one of her hands. "You want to talk about it?" He tilted his head to one side and then noticed Ripcord walk in through the back entrance of the room. He narrowed his gaze briefly at his teammate. _Back off, I'm here to help and you will just make things worse_.

The gaze that Ripcord got from Tunnel Rat made him shiver. His teammate had never reacted like that before. Slowly he walked off the way he had come.

Tunnel Rat returned his focus on Aaliyah and forced a smile. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you that's very sweet of you. Well...it's just when I was on the other base I..." She trailed off starring into his eyes.

_Aaliyah ran into the medical center on the base throwing on her doctor's coat. "How many injured?" she demanded_

_"Everyone who was not killed in the explosion__ Ma'am." One of the doctors said while trying to face her. __"But there is no hope for anyone who survived that large of an explosion. They are all really bad off."_

_Growing frustrated at the man, Aaliyah remembered her Lǎoshī had taught her something__. "There is always hope no matter how little you may see, to save one is enough hope to save another." Her face turned grave as she looked at the men in the room. All of these men were in her brothers' unit. It took only a quick look to know. She gently set to work helping those she could, knowing she could only __ease their passing.__ The man was__ correct, __not many would survive and she was no surgeon.__ She couldn't __do anything else for them._

"_Doctor," a small voice behind her made her jump._

_"Yes, what is it?" She asked._

_The nurse fidgeted nervously, fearing that the news she bore would break the woman in front of her. __"I'm sorry Logan didn't make it. He died before we got here. We found him and Phoenix shielding Nicholas."_

_She nodded at the nurse. It pained her to hear that one brother was dead. __"Thank you. Where is Phoenix?"_

_The woman nodded to the operating room. Aaliyah stopped what she was doing and went into the room. The man she had talked to earlier was shaking his head._

_He looked up at her then walked over. "There is nothing more we can do for him. I'm sorry Dr. Satou." Shaking his head again "It's times like these there is nothing you can do but walk__ away." And with that the surgeon left the room. _

_Aaliyah walked over to where Phoenix lay and took his hand. She tried hard to smile down at him. She could feel his pain pulsing as if it were her own pain. "Hey, Phoenix"._

_His eyes opened slightly "Hey, yourself." He choked back in a weak voice._

_She kissed his hand. "I love you."_

_"I...love...you...too."__ He was growing weaker by the seconds that passed between them__.__ Getting the strength he finally asked__: "How are...the...others?"_

_Aaliyah bit the inside of her lip "I don't know sweetie." She half lied praying he would not confront her.__ Knowing he had to know that Logan was gone, Aaliyah felt a small sob rumble into her throat and stick. I will not sob, not now...not until after this is over._

_He took a deep breath "Take care of the others for me...okay?"_

_She nodded barely able to hold back the tears. "Okay...I will."_

_"__Good." His breathing became swallowed. Slowly Phoenix closed his eyes slowly taking one last jagged breath._

_"I love you my brother." Aaliyah kissed his forehead as she laid his hand acrossed his chest. She turned slowly glancing back once at her beloved brother as she left the room. "Goodbye."_

_A man approached her "Doctor."_

_"Yes?" she looked at him swallowing her tears and pain._

_"Only one is still alive barely but he's stabilizing nicely."_

_"Good, what's the soldier's name, we'll want to contact his family."_

_"His name is Nicholas Satou." The man said quietly._

_"Nicholas," She could hardly breathe her baby brother alive, barely but alive._

_"Doctor?" The man looked fairly puzzled. "Do you know him?"_

_"Yes, he is my younger brother. He is the only one I have left. The other two died."_

_"He is __unconscious __but you can go in and see him." The man said. "However I would take that off first." He motioned toward her coat "You wouldn't want to startle him if he wakes up while you are in there._

_"Thank you," she removed her coat. "But I intend to be there when he wakes. He would never leave my side if I was hurt and I will not leave him. Not when he's all I have left to hold on to." Aaliyah walked into the second operating room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She stroked his hair gently. "Everything is going to be all right Nicholas. I'm here now and I won't leave you."_

Tunnel Rat stared at Aaliyah and then reached over with his hand. His thumb brushed against her cheeks gently as he dried her tears. "I think you're a wonderful person Aaliyah." He said without thinking. "You're strong and caring, but most of all, you think about the reality of life. Most doctors I've known think that they do things just for the paycheck."

Sighing she takes his hand "Thank you but it's difficult to talk about my past. I miss them so much." Aaliyah gives him a pained smile "The way you and Ripcord act toward one another reminds me of my…my brothers. I lost them on the other base."

Tunnel Rat nodded his head then, getting to his feet, pulled her up. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet. I just met her myself but I think she'll put a smile on your face in no time."

Aaliyah was startled. _Does he think I'm...no that's probably not it. More than likely it's that girl who walked into dinner looking like a zombie._

Tunnel Rat walked with Aaliyah, hanging onto her hand ever so gently. Once he got to his destination he saw Lady Jaye standing there tapping her foot impatiently and looking down at something behind a desk. "Lady Jaye this is Dr. Satou."

Lady Jaye waved a hand before scowling. "Darn little four year old ninja...I'm going to go find her."

"What do you mean 'Find her'? I thought you were supposed to keep an eye on her." Tunnel Rat sounded alarmed.

"Don't worry, I'll find her." Lady Jaye walked away and Tunnel Rat felt his shoulders sag until he found himself on the ground with a four year old on his back.

"I see why Lady Jaye was frustrated at you." Tunnel Rat muttered while glaring up at the girl on top of his back. "Aaliyah, this is Sakura."

Sakura looked up with a large grin and waved her hand fast to the point that it was almost a blur. "Konichiwai!"

* * *

><p>i Konichiwa: Hello<p>

* * *

><p>AN: enter the sweet little girl. r&r please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe series, franchise, nor any of the characters. I also do not own the characters of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura Rose or Viper they belong to my co-writer Samantha Jane West-croft. The only characters I own are my Oc's Doctor Aaliyah Leslie Renee Satou, Nicholas Tylor Satou and their father Tatsuya Satou, Phoenix, and Logan.

Synapse: Aaliyah, having recently recovered from the loss of two of her brothers, is recruited as a new medical officer for the G.I. Joe Program. She accepts but things aren't the greatest when her old flame is rooting for the other side. Past MindBenderxOC, Current TunnelRatxOC Demon RoseAU

"Konichiwa osanago, onamae wa nan desu kai?" Aaliyah smiled at the small blonde haired girl.

Sakura started to giggle and bounce until Tunnel Rat grumbled and she jumped off of him. "Sakura Rose," She replied in plain English. "It's nice to speak to someone else who understands and speaks Japanese-other than mommy of course."

Tunnel Rat got to his feet and rubbed his shoulders. "You do realize that Lady Jaye is going to tell your mother that you disappeared correct?"

Sakura pouted at Tunnel Rat. Her eyes grew large and her bottom lip seemed to stick out. "It was fun playing hide and seek with her."

Her eyes flitted towards movement behind Dr. Satou and she froze. "Snake!" She screeched before ducking behind the desk.

Tunnel Rat turned around, expecting to see a small slithering creature but instead he was looking at the black clad ninja. "Hello Snake Eyes, are you next to baby sit the mini-you?

Snake Eyes looked directly at Tunnel Rat. He was oblivious as to what the man meant but he walked over to the desk where Sakura was hiding and he froze. The girl had vanished from the spot. He looked around to see Sakura tugging at Dr. Satou's lab coat.

"I want to stay with them...I won't do anything stupid...I promise!" Sakura said while doing the same pouting she had done to Tunnel Rat.

'Behave, or your mother will seriously get mad.' Snake Eyes signed before leaving.

"Mean adults...you always take mom's side." She pouted before plopping back onto the floor and pullingsomething out of a small backpack. It was a tan teddy bear with a pink bow around its neck. "What is it Mr. Teddy?"

Tunnel Rat rolled his eyes and looked at Aaliyah to see that she was enamored with the girl.

Kneeling in front of the Sakura, Aaliyah smiled "Your teddy bear is very cute."

Sakura nodded her head. "I know...that's why mom got him for me. She said it was a gift from my daddy." A single tear fell down and she rubbed her face with the teddy bear. "She won't tell me who he is though...says it's too sad."

Tunnel Rat thought for a moment. He became painfully aware of some possibilities for Sakura's father. One of them, the foremost thought, was a vile one. It showed on his face because when he noticed Aaliyah look back at him she had the same look. _Poor Sarah, either horrible things were done to her or she was left abandoned by the man who is this girl's father_. Tunnel Rat thought as he forced a smile for the girl's sake.

Aaliyah didn't know what to say to the girl but she did not want little Sakura to cry. "Come here sweetie. It's okay." She couldn't help but think of the many reasons why the girl's mother would refuse to tell her who her father was.

Tunnel Rat watched helplessly as Aaliyah comforted the girl. He had seen her mother, had to admit her mother was a lot like a Vulcan, yet this girl was showing emotion. He calmly sat down next to Aaliyah and the girl.

Sakura nodded her head and fell against the good doctor. "I'm tired." She yawned and without a second more the girl was fast asleep.

"Odd," Tunnel Rat stated while running his fingers through her hair. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Aaliyah looked at him and nodded. She shared the same concern as he did. Unfortunately she had been thinking exactly like him and that thought made her worry for the child who now lay asleep in her arms. Sakura was so adorable and sweet, Aaliyah feared for her. "How is this odd? She's just a child, and they do tire easily."

Tunnel Rat agreed, but he wasn't used to the girl wanting to sleep against anyone but Snake Eyes, Sarah, or the General. And it had been the first or second day since she had been there. "That is true, but I have also noticed that the only people she interacts with is Snake Eyes, Sarah or the General."

Shrugging she smiled "My father always said I had a gift with children."

Tunnel Rat nodded his head. "All right...I think we should at least let Lady Jaye know the kid's safe." He slowly rose to his feet and turned to see Lady Jaye staring at him. _Speak of the devil_. He thought while the woman glared at him and then the girl.

"I take it that no one thought to go find me?" Lady Jaye said in a condescending tone.

"I was just going to get you..."

"It's almost lunch time...I was ordered to bring her back to the General." Lady Jaye calmly went over and stroked the girl's hair. "Sakura, your grandfather wants to see you."

Sakura got up and rubbed the teddy bear against her face then Aaliyah's. "Kare wa anata ga sukidesuii." She got to her feet and took hold of Lady Jaye's hand.

Tunnel Rat looked at Dr. Satou as the two left. "What did she just say?"

"She said her teddy likes me. She's absolutely the most adorable kid I've ever see." Sighing she smiled "I guess we should go get lunch."

* * *

><p>i Konichiwa osanago, onamae wa nan desu ka? : Hello little one, what is your name?<p>

ii Kare wa anata ga sukidesu: He likes you.

* * *

><p>AN: Aw...Sakura is just so cute. Aaliyah Just loves her. R&R please


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe series, franchise, nor any of the characters. I also do not own the characters of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura Rose or Viper they belong to my co-writer Samantha Jane West-croft. The only characters I own are my Oc's Doctor Aaliyah Leslie Renee Satou, Nicholas Tylor Satou and their father Tatsuya Satou, Phoenix, and Logan.

Synapse: Aaliyah, having recently recovered from the loss of two of her brothers, is recruited as a new medical officer for the G.I. Joe Program. She accepts but things aren't the greatest when her old flame is rooting for the other side. Past MindBenderxOC, Current TunnelRatxOC Demon RoseAU

Chapter 6

Tunnel Rat walked with Aaliyah towards the mess hall. The line was not formed, except for Lady Jaye, Sakura and the General. Tunnel Rat followed in behind everyone and noticed Snake Eyes walking in. He saw the glance towards the girl that the ninja gave then shrugged it off. Maybe he knows something that we don't. Tunnel Rat thought before getting his meal. He walked with her over to the same table as the General and Lady Jaye.

"Sakura, have you met Tunnel Rat or Dr. Satou?" The General asked.

"Yup, I fell on the Rat's back!" Sakura said cheerfully through her macaroni and cheese.

"How did you-"

"I lost track of her for one moment and she disappeared on me." Lady Jaye said, slightly ashamed.

Sakura grinned and then continued to shove the food into her mouth.

"She fell from the ceiling and landed on my back sir." Tunnel Rat offered.

Sakura finished her main course and started in on the ice cream. As soon as she put a spoonful in her mouth her face puckered up. "Samuii!"

The General looked at his great-niece and raised an eyebrow. "What did she say?"

Tunnel Rat and Lady Jaye shrugged.

Aaliyah smiled at the little one then translated for the General saying: "She said 'cold'. I do believe she has never had ice cream a day in her life."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at the girl.

"Mom doesn't buy me any sweets." She said innocently then held her head. "Oh, why does my head hurt?"

The General laughed and put his hand on the girl's head. "That would be a brain freeze." He said while gently rubbing the top of her head.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you ate something cold kid." Tunnel Rat said pointing a spoon in her face. "Are you going to eat the rest of it?"

"Ummm."

Laughing lightly Aaliyah shook her head then said: "Nicky leave her alone."

Tunnel Rat looked at Aaliyah and shrugged. "I was just asking the kid if she was going to finish her ice cream." When he looked back all the ice cream in Sakura's dish was gone. "However I think she's going to be suffering from a severe brain freeze."

Sakura moaned then rested her head against the General's side. "Grandpa my head hurts."

"I'm sorry sweetheart." The General said in sympathy and rubbed the top of her head.

_Oh poor thing_. "Thank you for letting me join you. I have to get back to the medical wing." Aaliyah stood and picked up her tray patting Sakura's little head "I'll see you around okay little one."

Sakura nodded her head. "Okay," She whispered before burying her face into the General's side.

Tunnel Rat thought about following her but instead decided to go to the Rec Room.

Aaliyah sat at her desk a large stack of papers were placed neatly to her right and a smaller stack to her left. She had been slowly sifting through and filling them out. Now she only had a few more to fill out before she would be completely finished. Sighing she put her pen down she was getting so tired. She had never really liked paper work but it had to be done. Glancing at the clock she realized it was late and she needed rest.

_I'd better get some sleep_. Aaliyah decided as she got up and headed for her room. It had been a very long day. _Nicky is so sweet to worry about me. I'll be fine I just need some sleep to help clear my mind. There is no use dwelling on the past, I will feel better in the morning._

Walking back to her room Aaliyah thought about the day's events. In a single moment she had revealed to Tunnel Rat her past's saddest and most painful memory. How she missed them so much. And now everyone would know how to break her and no stone wall she placed between them could stop it. _No, he wouldn't tell them he's not one to spread things around. How could I think such a thing he is so kind he would never do that. Not to anyone. He is my friend and that should be enough for me to trust him._ She struggled a bit before successfully opening her door. Shutting the door behind her Aaliyah sat down on her bed. Like a disturbed hornets' nest her thoughts flew everywhere inside her head. Her heart ached as though to tell her _stop yourself before it's too late. You don't want to hurt him now do you?_ Yet another part of her heart told her that she needed to open up. Was she falling for him? No how could she be? They just met or did that make a difference? She could be sure not of that, not of anything, not anymore.

Laying back she closed her eyes trying to clear her mind so that she could sleep. Maybe this was going to be harder than she thought. Shaking her head in frustration, Aaliyah decided to go to finish paperwork.

Finally finishing the paperwork, Aaliyah sat in her office reading her favorite book. It had been a gift from an old friend. She had barely read the first few pages when she heard the Medical Wing doors swing open. She stood and walked to the door of the office to see who was coming in.

Seeing an elderly man escorted by Roadblock and Duke being helped into the medical wing. She dropped her book, whispering "Lǎoshī" she rushed over to them. She hadn't seen him since she was small and now he was coming into the medical wing of her new base. She was worried about him he did not look well. She quickly regained her composure and motioned for them to follow her. She led them to a bed where he could lay down. "Thank you gentlemen, I can take it from here."

Nodding Roadblock left but Duke stood watching her. He had seen her reaction upon seeing them with the man. He was curious as to why she had rushed to them then completely dropped all emotion. "His name is Tǎiyǎng Ling."

"Thank you, I can take it from here, Sir." Aaliyah insisted trying to shoo him out without actually shooing him.

* * *

><p>i Samui: Cold!<p>

* * *

><p>AN: isn't she conflicted. Oh well


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe series, franchise, nor any of the characters. I also do not own the characters of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura Rose or Viper they belong to my co-writer Samantha Jane West-croft. The only characters I own are my Oc's Doctor Aaliyah Leslie Renee Satou, Nicholas Tylor Satou and their father Tatsuya Satou, Phoenix, and Logan.

Song: "Don't You Cry" by Kamelot

Synapse: Aaliyah, having recently recovered from the loss of two of her brothers, is recruited as a new medical officer for the G.I. Joe Program. She accepts but things aren't the greatest when her old flame is rooting for the other side. Past MindBenderxOC, Current TunnelRatxOC Demon RoseAU

Chapter 7

Shrugging Duke finally left the room leaving Aaliyah alone with Tǎiyǎng. "How are you feeling, Sir?" asked her gentle hand touching his. She smiled kindly at him.

Tǎiyǎng Ling stared at Aaliyah and swayed a little. The pain medication General Abernathy had given him was taking effect finally. "Do I know you?" He asked while sitting on one of the beds. "You look familiar, like a little girl I trained, like an old friend I was bound to as well." He stared closely at the woman in front of him. "You're Tatsuya's little girl. Aaliyah." He smiled back at her and leaned to one side.

"Yes Sir I am. You should rest now. Would you like anything?" Aaliyah was trying hard to hold herself together. She had a job to do regardless of her feelings.

Tǎiyǎng curled up on the bed so that he was facing Aaliyah. "I want Xīng, I want my child back." He calmly closed his eyes. "I need my child alive, if it's the last thing I see on this earth." He carefully rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

Aaliyah nodded she knew it was painful to lose someone or at least be separated from them. "You will see Xīng again I know you will." She walked quietly over to where her book had fallen and picked it placing it on her desk. She was no longer in the mood to read. Slowly and gently she began to care for Tǎiyǎng.

Tǎiyǎng didn't know how to tell her what was wrong with him. She had become the niece he would never have because of the Arashikage. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black clad figure walking towards them. He also saw the symbol on the man's upper arm. At first he flinched but then the man held out a small kunai in his open palm. "Snake Eyes?" He whispered before starting to sit up.

'Do you know who has Jana?' Snake Eyes signed at him.

Tǎiyǎng was rusty with sign language but he knew what the man was asking. "No, I don't know who has my child."

'What ails you?'

"Cancer...stage five lung cancer."

"Please lay down you need to rest." Aaliyah said gently having not really been paying much attention to the two men's conversation but her heart stopped at the word. _Cancer _she bit the inside of her lower lip. _Don't you dare cry you're the doctor hold yourself together. He needs you to be strong._

Tǎiyǎng glanced at Aaliyah and saw in her eyes the same pain and sorrow that had gripped him when his wife had the same killing desease. "Oh sweet, gentle, kind Háizii, do not block your emotions. We all here know what you are feeling. From the way this nice Arashikage is standing I think he knows I am Lǎoshī."

The song played over the radio gently. "_L__ittle by little, I've come to this point. On my own I've been searching my way. I lost you so early, the days went so fast. You don't know how I prayed every day. A song to remember, a song to forget. You'll never know how I tried to make you proud and to honor your name but you never told me goodbye. Now that you are gone, casting shadows from the past. You and all the memories will last."_

Snake Eyes nodded his head then put the kunai on the bedside table. 'For Jana when she returns...she tried to steal it years ago and now I willingly give it to her.'

Tǎiyǎng looked at the knife then nodded his head. "I understand."

"I taught myself hide it. I'm a doctor I need to be strong for those I take care of." She said giving Snake Eyes a weak smile. She watched Tǎiyǎng as he fell asleep. "Sleep well Lǎoshī you are safe here."

Aaliyah paused the music that was playing and let her patient sleep.

Before long Tǎiyǎng felt sleep wash over him, but it was not a relaxing slumber. It was filled with horrific nightmares. This had become his life, living nightmares through. Watching the Arashikage destroy his family home in China. Taking his wife, pregnant with his child, and running for endless days. However, he was at peace once more when he discovered that the Arashikage had stopped their search for him and his family. But the nightmares still existed.

Sitting upright abruptly he let out a bloodcurdling scream. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the sheet covering him. His head was dripping with sweat and his mind was racing trying to search for answers. "Xīng, Yuèliàng, nǐ zài nǎlǐii!"

Hearing his cry Aaliyah rushed to his side "Lǎoshī it is okay you are safe." She takes his hand lovingly "Everything will be alright." How desperately she wanted to make it okay.

Tǎiyǎng's heart rate skyrocketed as he tried to forget the horrific scene that had unfolded in his dream. But it wasn't helping. He could feel Aaliyah holding onto his hand but he still was unaware of his surroundings for the moment. Finally his body went into a spasm of coughing fits. After the fit was over he pulled his hand away and there, splattered against the palm of his hand, was blood. Lots of specks of blood. "I'm sorry. Háizi, I'm sorry for making you go through this again."

"No, it is not your fault." Aaliyah kissed his forehead. She kindly cleaned his hand. "It is not your fault." She put her arms around him.

Tǎiyǎng laughed a little, causing another spasm of coughing but no blood this time. "Your father always tried to tell me that cigarettes were going to kill me. I should have listened a little better." Tǎiyǎng pressed the button to make the bed sit upright. He put his clean hand against Aaliyah's cheek. "I should have never forced you to learn the healings arts of my family. Forgive me Háizi. I wish I could ask forgiveness from my own flesh and blood."

"Lǎoshī I never felt as though you forced me but I forgive you because you asked it of me." Smiling she placed her hand over his.

Tǎiyǎng closed his eyes slightly then carefully pulled his hand back to his side. "I think you should go rest Aaliyah, you do not look well." He was thinking only of her emotional state, not her physical state. "I have always considered you my second child Aaliyah, remember that. If and when they find Jana, remind my child that you are family."

He turned the music back on and closed his eyes once more.

"_Don't you cry or suffer over me. I will be waiting for you. Don't you cry, angels never fade away. I'll be watching over you, see you through. Now I'm a man and I'm feeling you still. Could it be you were there all along. A time to surrender, a time to forgive, with solace I give you this song. Now that you are gone  
>casting shadows from the past, in my dreams I hear your voice at last."<em>

"I feel...yes Lǎoshī but you should rest as well." Aaliyah know an argument was not something she wanted at least not with him. She walked to her room. The song echoing and haunting her footsteps the whole way.

"_Don't you cry or suffer over me. I will be waiting for you. Don't you cry, angels never fade away. I'll be watching over you, see you through_. I can see you tonight, in the pale winter light, father and son again.  
>The bond of blood will never end"<p>

* * *

><p>i Child<p>

ii Star, Moon, where are you!

* * *

><p>AN: r & r please


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe series, franchise, nor any of the characters. I also do not own the characters of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura Rose or Viper they belong to my co-writer Samantha Jane West-croft. The only characters I own are my Oc's Doctor Aaliyah Leslie Renee Satou, Nicholas Tylor Satou and their father Tatsuya Satou, Phoenix, and Logan.

Synapse: Aaliyah, having recently recovered from the loss of two of her brothers, is recruited as a new medical officer for the G.I. Joe Program. She accepts but things aren't the greatest when her old flame is rooting for the other side. Past MindBenderxOC, Current TunnelRatxOC Demon RoseAU

Chapter 8

Tunnel Rat walked towards the medical wing, knowing that Aaliyah was probably there. Instead he found himself running into her again, but this time he wrapped his arms around her and allowed himself to cushion her fall. "Are you ok? You've been crying." He said looking at her. His hands rested on either hip and he tried to smile. But those sad silvery blue eyes looked at him in shock. "Aaliyah, what's wrong?"

He knew that it might be embarrassing, the position they were in, in the hallway. But at that point he didn't care. The woman was hurting emotionally and it was too easy to tell.

Aaliyah looked at him in shock. She wasn't really sure what to say. "I..." She was trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. "I'm sorry I ran into you I need to pay more attention to what I'm doing."

Tunnel Rat sat up. Now she was sitting in his lap. He brushed a hand against her face. "Aaliyah, it's fine." He said in a whisper before quickly standing up, pulling her with him.

Ripcord walked by, making cooing sounds like a bird or some such thing. He even said: "Looks like the Rat's found a victim" before noticing that the woman had tear stained cheeks.

Tunnel Rat scowled at the man but walked Aaliyah to her quarters, opening then closing the door behind them. "Aaliyah, tell me, what's wrong?" He didn't want to pry, but he had a feeling the woman needed to tell someone the heavy burden she was carrying. "Is it about your brothers again?"

Taken aback that he had remembered the story, Aaliyah shook her head. Choking on a sudden sob she whispered: "No it isn't about them. My Lǎoshī is very sick and I can do nothing to help him." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Instantly Tunnel Rat reached forward and cupped her face with both hands. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he hoped the action would comfort her in some way. But as he stood there she was instantly against his chest. They stood like that for a while; he let her sob against his chest until she stopped finally. When she looked up at him he brushed a straggling tear away with his thumb. "Better, even just a little bit?"

"Yes a little thank you." Though it hurt she smiled. "You know you're the only other person who has ever let me cry on their shoulder since my brothers. Thank you."

Tunnel Rat blushed a little then rubbed the back of his head. "It's nothing, really it isn't." He rubbed the last of the tears away then smiled again. "I'll go watch over him for a while if it makes you feel better."

"Thank you it is very sweet of you to offer." Without a second thought she hugged him again. "But you don't have too."

Tunnel Rat was stunned at first by this hug. Gently he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. "I think it would ease your mind that much more."

"Thank you but he'll probably just try to shoo you away." A slight laugh escaped her "He is a bit stubborn sometimes."

Tunnel Rat chuckled then walked towards the door. "I'll see you in the morning Aaliyah, get some sleep."

Making his way to the medical wing, Tunnel Rat noticed that the music was still playing from a radio. Finally get into the room where they kept Aaliyah's most recent patient, Tunnel Rat turned the radio down and sat in a chair near the bed. _What am I doing here? Normally I wouldn't offer to do something like this for anyone_! He thought before looking on the silent sleeping face of the Chinese man. _But she's not just anyone; she's the new kid on the block who just lost everyone she ever cared about. And now she's loosing someone else dear to her, her teacher._

Aaliyah lay on her bed tossing and turning in restless sleep. Her dreams kept waking her. No matter what she tried she could not find a peaceful sleep.

Waking the next morning in the same chair he had been sitting in, Tunnel Rat saw the elderly gentleman smiling at him. "Uh...Hello?" Tunnel Rat said while popping his neck.

"So, what exactly are you doing here young man?" Tǎiyǎng asked.

"I uh...Aaliyah needed to sleep and I thought that I uh...I thought if I stayed and watched you it might give her peace of mind?"

Tǎiyǎng chuckled and smiled at Tunnel Rat. "You seem nice enough." He glanced at the door as Aaliyah walked in. "Aaliyah, you have a good boy here."

Aaliyah's eyes widened as she turned bright pink "Lǎoshī we're not…I'm not…!" She was far too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

Tǎiyǎng narrowed his eyes in confusion then widened in surprise. "That's not what I meant!" He shouted while struggling to sit up. "I thought he was one of your nurses!"

Tunnel Rat was just as embarrassed as Aaliyah, but more so when the elderly man thought he was a nurse. "I'm not a nurse, just a good friend of hers."

Aaliyah laughed as she helped Tǎiyǎng to sit up "You thought he was one of the nurses? No…no he is my friend. He is a Field Medic though." She said trying to contain her laughter.

Tǎiyǎng arched an eyebrow then shrugged. "Actions can be so misleading."

Tunnel Rat walked towards the exit.

Aaliyah shakes her head "Are you hungry Tǎiyǎng?" Man calling him that just sounded so strange to her. _I think I'll just stick to calling him Lǎoshī._

Tǎiyǎng raised an eyebrow at her. _It's strange hearing her say that to me and I'm _not_ dying_. "Kind of...a bowl of soup would be nice."

"Okay, I'll be back." Aaliyah left the room and walked to the mess hall. She got in the line to get the food. She got a bowl of soup for Tǎiyǎng and a bowl of cereal for herself. Then she turned to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own G. I. Joe series, franchise, nor any of the characters. I also do not own the characters of Lt. Col. Jane Abernathy "Demon Rose" (or Emily Rose), Sgt. Jake Henderson "Pile-Driver", Corporal First Class Jana Ling "Amethyst", and Col. Roger Stevenson "Cap", Sarah "Listener" Rose Abernathy, Sakura Rose or Viper they belong to my co-writer Samantha Jane West-croft. The only characters I own are my Oc's Doctor Aaliyah Leslie Renee Satou, Nicholas Tylor Satou and their father Tatsuya Satou, Phoenix, and Logan.

Synapse: Aaliyah, having recently recovered from the loss of two of her brothers, is recruited as a new medical officer for the G.I. Joe Program. She accepts but things aren't the greatest when her old flame is rooting for the other side. Past MindBenderxOC, Current TunnelRatxOC Demon RoseAU

Chapter 9

On her way back to the Infirmary, Aaliyah spotted Tunnel Rat. Her thoughts began to jumble and conflict with what she felt. She found him attractive, given that he seriously needed to bathe at least once a day. Although they were assigned to the same secret base, and the same secret top military program, she found that the attraction was too strong to ignore all the time.

_No I can't, I won't._

_Just keep telling yourself about how disastrous this will end. You can fight it all you want, but your will is no match._ A sinister part of her mind whispered hissingly to her_._

_I will not, I don't care how it looks, I can't go through that again. _Shaking her head, Aaliyah walked back to the Medical Wing and into Tǎiyǎng's room. "Here you are." After she set the tray down on a small bedside table, Aaliyah helped her former teacher sit up. Kindly she handed him the bowl of soup and sat down to eat her cereal.

Tunnel Rat had walked into the mess hall when he saw Dr. Satou walking out. When their eyes locked he saw a series of conflicting emotions run through her eyes. He didn't understand what was wrong with her, but he wanted to help. As he grabbed his food he thought of what it might be that was bothering the good doctor.

Tǎiyǎng sipped at his soup, starring in silence at the woman who had been his inquisitive little student. "Something is bothering you."

Aaliyah sighed, she could not lie to him it was almost impossible for anyone to lie to him. She smiled "It's nothing important, just old memories resurfacing with new emotions."

"A conflict of the heart is very seldom overcome by regrets child."

Aaliyah smiled a weak smile "I know." She sighed as she finished her bowl of cereal. Hearing the ever familiar Medical Wing doors swing open and shut, she stood walked from the room the bowl still in her hands to see who it was. Partially expecting to see another green shirt being dragged in by Jane and Flint (Due to their excessive amounts of training that caused more harm to the green shirts than good) she was shocked to see that it none other than General Clayton Abernathy standing in front of her. "General Abernathy, Sir." She set the bowl down "Can I help you?"

Abernathy pulled up a chair and sat down. "As you know The Joe's have a mission assigned to them, I want you to be on that mission." He stated while looking at her with a slightly bored expression. "Just as a precaution for any of the people that we might take prisoner…and you know why. Lt. Faireborn personally requested you."

"Yes Sir, when do we leave?" Aaliyah complied though her mind questioned _why me_.

Abernathy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "They are meeting in the Motor Pool in thirty minutes. I suggest you gather the two love birds from the rec room."

"Yes, Sir" She said giving a quick salute before walking out of the Medical Wing.

Abernathy sat still for a few moments then rose to his feet. This was going to be an interesting mission he was sending the team on. Hopefully, he thought, they all come back in one piece, even Jane.

Dr. Satou had been sent to grab Jane, Snake Eyes and the others of the team so that they could gather in the motor pool. It was her first in field mission since the tragedy of her brothers. Nothing was certain at that point as to how this was going to play out. The fact that Lt. Faireborn had personally asked her to go on the mission alarmed her. _Is Jane really that bad of a klutz_? She thought as she approached Snake Eyes and the little girl. "Oh hello Snake Eyes, you're to meet your team down in Motor pool…I have to go get Jane right now."

"What's going on?" Sakura asked while looking up at Snake Eyes.

'I'm going on a mission.' Snake Eyes answered causing the girl to wrap her arms around his legs.

"I don't want you to." She pleaded while looking up at him.

Snake Eyes patted the girl on the head and looked at Dr. Satou. 'Could you also escort her to her mother?'

Dr. Satou nodded her head and held her hand out to the girl and patiently stood there while the girl struggled to move towards her. The girl didn't want to be separated from Snake Eyes, and it was really obvious. Walking into the rec room Dr. Satou noticed that Jane and Flint were playing pool.

Flint heard the rec room door open and he glanced over to see Dr. Satou and Sakura standing there. "Jane, I think it's time for your mission."

Jane nodded her head, put the pool stick down and started to follow Dr. Satou and her niece. This was going to be one long mission.


End file.
